Lorenz (Shadow Dragon)
Lorenz (ロレンス, translated Rolence in the Japanese versions and Lawrence in the fan translations) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Book 1 of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He was loyal to Grust, however when Ludwik, King of Grust, sided with Doluna out of fear, Lorenz was infuriated. Prince Marth argued that Lorenz's actions of simply obeying his orders and siding with Doluna would not result in any future for his kingdom at all, and therefore managed to persuade Lorenz to join him and his army while they were in Grust. In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Lorenz, with Ogma's aid, protected Ludwik's children, Yumina and Yubello, from the Akaneian Empire, who branded this as rebellion and "retaliated". He was severely wounded in battle, saying even standing up was extremely painful for him, and when Marth reached him, he managed to explain the situation Grust was in before passing away. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi'' Base Stats Growth Rates ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1 (Playable)= |-|Book 2 (Boss)= Growth Rates ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates Overall Lorenz's prime was in the NES version due to being the only General available, as Knights cannot promote and lower stat caps (his defense is 4 points away from max). Lorenz is still quite usable in the SNES version again due to lower stat caps. In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, while he has good growths, his base stats are quite low, and he comes rather late. However, he can make a decent meat shield if a stat booster or two is used on his skill/speed. A promoted Knight will have higher stats in the end, but Lorenz can be used as a replacement. Quotes Recruit conversation in Shadow Dragon Marth recruit Marth: General Lorenz, hold! Lorenz: What? You are Marth, the Altean prince... Marth: Yes, sir. The king of Talys told me much about you. He said you opposed Grust forming an alliance with Doluna, right from the very start. Lorenz: That's right. Marth: Then fight with us! With your help, we can defeat Doluna! Lorenz: Forgive me, Prince Marth, but am I to just abandon my country, then? Marth: ..... Lorenz: I know yours is the just cause. Still, I wish to remain a Grustian general, right to the end. I am fighting here because that is the way for me to honor my kingdom. Marth: Forgive me, General, but...is it, really? Lorenz: Pardon? Marth: Since you are a Grustian general, then surely you fight for Grust's future first and foremost. But tell me...from where you are standing now, do you see any future for your country? Lorenz: ...I shall have to learn to mask my misgiving better, if you can pluck them from my heart so easily. You are quite correct. If I care what becomes of Grust, then I cannot continue to stand by Doluna. So, I will stand by you instead, Prince- and hope the future is a bit easier to spot from there. Shiida recruit Shiida: General Lorenz! My name is Shiida. I hail from Talys. My father has told me quite a bit about you. Lorenz: Princess Shiida! My, look what a lovely young woman you've grown into. Your father was a good friend to me, many years ago. Shiida: General, I heard you opposed Grust forming an alliance with Doluna. Why didn't you try to stop it? Lorenz: You think I did not try, Princess? Our king is meek; in the end, Doluna proved better at cowing him than I did. Shiida: But sir, surely you know that Doluna intends to use the Manaketes to conquer humankind! You must act now- for Grust's sake, if not the world's! Join us, General Lorenz. We can put an end to this battle right now. Lorenz: Hmm... What you say makes sense enough, but I serve Grust. I cannot simply betray my country. Shiida: Ah, but what makes a country? Lorenz: Pardon? Shiida: Is it one man- your king? Or is it the countless innocent people who make their home here? Lorenz: Well, that's- Hmm... Shiida: My father has a saying: "A kingless country is a country still; but a king without subjects rules naught but hills." If you disobey your king to ensure his subjects' safety, how is that a betrayal? You are protecting his reign. Lorenz: Protecting his reign? ...Aha ha ha, ha ha! Ahh, that mad logic! I feel as though I've shed twenty years and I'm talking to your father again. You win, Princess. I yield! I will join you, in the interest of king and country. Har! Notes *In the original, Lorenz explodes after talking to Marth, implying he killed himself. In the remake he simply fades away, albeit with the dialogue clearly building up to his offering up his own life, and a sound effect implying a sword piercing flesh. Etymology Lorenz is the German form of "Laurentis". http://www.behindthename.com/name/lorenz Gallery File:Lawrence.jpg|Lorenz with Yumina and Yubello from The Complete. File:LorenceFE1.png|Lorenz's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Lawrence.gif|Lorenz 's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:LorenzSD.png|Lorenz's portrait in Shadow Dragon. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Enemies Category:Archetypes